Souls and Hearts
by marshmellowguy
Summary: One by one the people called nobodies where destroyed, well that's what we thought. Zexion finds himself saved from the realm of darkness and thrust into a new world, not alone but with Axle as his only partner. Soul Eater, Kingdom Hearts, and others.


**Souls and Hearts**

Hey it's Joe Cat~ I'm here with my first real story! I'm eager to find out if I can stick with this and how it turns out. Full summary below.

Summary: One by one the people called nobodies where destroyed, well that's what we thought. As Zexion finds himself saved from the realm of darkness and thrust into a new world, not alone but with Axle as his only partner. What will they do? How will Zexion deal with a giant ego called Black Star?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Soul Eater. *sniffle* IF ONLY I DID! All the things that could be done! Oops sorry :P

* * *

**Chapter 1: Souls and Hearts - Part one of the two part prologue!**

"Black Star I said no" yelled an overjoyed Organization Member named Zexion.

"Hey Zex put down the book and lets fight! Since both Soul and Kid are on missions I have no one to fight with" Replied the blue haired idiot.

Zexion glowered at the idiot assassin and Black Star could swear Zexion was growling at him. This happened every time he got on the illusion master's nerves. All he wanted to do was fight and no one would, he almost believed the spotlight wasn't on him anymore, but shining on the mysterious new guy that had appeared not even a week ago.

Black Star's thoughts turned to the day a mysterious dark "portal" appeared in front of the academy entrance.

_Seeing as Black Star is always late for class he was just about to walk into the school at 8:00 when he saw the "portal" appear. He almost peed himself when he saw it shoot up from the ground and 2 men fell out, unconscious, onto the ground. He was scared a little, mostly creped out. He soon noticed they were beaten up really bad. He grabbed the cloak of the redhead and put the one with the steal blue hair on his shoulder. Since he couldn't carry them both he would have to drag the redhead all the way to the nurse._

_As Black Star entered the nurse's office he saw Maka's father, attached to the new school nurse by the leg, crying out his love for her._

_"HA! Look what the Star has found in the nurse's office," Yelled out Black Star from laughter at the sight._

_The nurse saw Black Star and thought he was talking about the man on his should but she followed his gaze and noticed he was talking about Spirit, hanging on her leg._

_"Um I'll help who ever it is that's knocked out on your shoulder once you get rid of umm … Him," she softly said to Black Star while pointing to Maka's father._

_"Hey Spirit Maka is outside and she said she wanted to talk to you," Black Star said with sarcasm ringing in his voice._

_"I'm coming my Maka!" He yelled while he ran out the door and down the hall._

_Black Star shut the door and helped the nurse get the two on beds. They were tall … one looked around 16 and the other looked 18 maybe even 20. They didn't look like academy students, but the nurse still took a look at them._

_"The one right here must have taken a blow to the head after getting a burn on his arms and left hand, and the redhead isn't hurt at all." The nurse said to the waiting assassin._

_"Ah, when are they going to wake up?" questioned the assassin._

_"Can't tell but seeing as they are not school students they can't stay here. Do you have a place they can stay till they wake up?" replied the nurse._

_"Well since I'm such a big star I will be nice and let them stay with me!" boasted Black Star._

_"Well they can stay here till you go home, I'll check them some more and if they wake up I'll try to get names out of them." The nurse stated._

Before Zexion could even put down his spell book he was hit with a kunai. Black Star looked at the bookworm and tried to hold back a giggle that if let go would soon turn into a laughing fit. Black Star finally found a way to get the bookworm out of his book; the kunai had hit the book and ripped the book in two pieces.

Black Star knew the bookworm would be nowhere near happy about this. He soon got that feeling in his gut that he had to leave. As Zexion was getting up onto his knees Black Star took the opportunity; he jumped up onto the roof of the apartments behind him, soon starting to dash away.

Black Star made a mistake and took a quick look behind him, seeing to his dismay, Zexion running after him. Black Star had remembered that he still had Tsubaki in his hands, in kunai form. Black Star panicked as he felt a soft tug on his scarf, and the next thing he knew his Tsubaki was flying at Zexion, in her smoke bomb form.

Zexion watched as the kunai transformed and flung itself at him, appearing to now be a bomb of some sort. If he had not been here for a week already he would have thought the weapon to be magic. Though the weapon did seem like magic it was nothing more then the ability to be a weapon because of a special gene in Tsubaki's DNA.

"Ha! I'm number one and I will always win" Boasted an overconfident blue head.

"You think you can get rid of me that easy?" replied the bookworm, appearing from the smoke holding Tsubaki in her enchanted sword form.

Shocked at what was standing in front of his eyes, Black Star knew that he wasn't number one anymore. Tsubaki could only be held him, the one and only Black Star. So why was it that a man who didn't even belong in Death City was able to hold her?

Not even Zexion had an answer logical enough that the idiot could understand. For what happened was the ability to hold a weapon like Tsubaki was not his but a power he could fake with his magic. By using a possession spell on Tsubaki he was able to control her movements, and created the illusion that he was holding her by lightly wrapping his hands around the hilt but not having any physical with said weapon.

Zexion smirked and softly stated "Black Star have Tsubaki back and next time you want to fight don't destroy my book."

Black Star fumed as Tsubaki transformed back into a human. He almost wanted to yell at her. As his thoughts turned to anger Tsubaki took her place the left of him. He couldn't believe she would let him use her and walk over here like it was nothing.

"Black Star calm down, I know your mad but standing there thinking thoughts of anger can't make this situation any better. So what if Zexion could fake holding your we-"

"Shut up Tsubaki! I don't care what happened! If you really wanted me to win you wouldn't have been there so silent." Black said to Tsubaki as he stormed off the roof of the building they were standing on.

Tsubaki watched in shock as he left. She knew he had a giant ego but didn't know it would effect him like this. His ego was loving himself, not thinking he was a king. This puzzled her but she didn't have anymore time to think. Soul and Maka were standing in the street, staring at the scene that had apparently unfolded before their eyes.

* * *

Poor Black Star, wonder why Zexion was silent at the end there. HMM I should get started on another chapter. I also am slowly writing down a simple version of the plot so I don't go too far off track on may be slash but nothing more then kissing and fluff, remember this is rated T, maybe i could sneak in some hot smut, but sorry no lemon


End file.
